The present invention relates to a device for coupling and releasing the wrist strap to/from the handgrip of a pole for sporting activities, e.g. skiing, trekking and the like.
It is known that the poles that are used in the sporting activities mentioned above substantially comprise an elongated tubular body that is provided at one end with a tip and at the opposite end with a handgrip that is grasped by the user.
The handgrip is associated with a wrist strap provided with a buckle that is inserted in a seat obtained in the handgrip and secured thereto by suitable coupling means.
The buckle is extracted from the seat by the user, with the aid of suitable releasing means provided on the handgrip.
According to the known technique, the coupling means and the releasing means are carried out with different configurations, all aimed to make the coupling and releasing operations quick and easy.
Furthermore, the releasing means need to be operated intentionally by the user.
One of the drawbacks that sometimes can be noticed in known embodiments lies in that the releasing means can be operated even unintentionally by the operator, which goes to the detriment of safety.